


Chances

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ash is naked, Crossover, F/M, but it's only vaguely mentioned, shape-shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: The details of shape shifting isn't well known. On either side





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea that I had lost in my list of ideas, but I find myself intrigued by the pairing. So if anyone has suggestions on what else to do with this pairing, let me know.

Reyna stared at the boy—Ash he said his name was—crouched in front of her. He’d been a mountain lion a couple moments ago, she could’ve sworn, but he was adamant that he wasn’t a demigod. “So… you change into a cat?”

                “And you’re the offspring of a Roman Goddess,” He shot back.

                “Why can’t you shift with clothes?”

                He looked at her weird. “How would that even work?”

                She shrugged. “Works like that for Frank.”

                Ash snorted. “That’s taking magic a step beyond believable.”

                “Can you at least get some clothes on?”

                “Turn around, then.”


End file.
